When The Mermaid Meet People That Sparkle
by katz3ye
Summary: a child who find happiness at sea,hopefully she'd meet people that would accept her for what she is now. Please review . cause i would base it there if i should still update
1. The Making & Discovery

i got turn in Hawaii when I was 9 .when i was walking in the backyard a very long walk. I found a cave and since I'm already lost I thought. why not get in so I can rest. as I walk further I see a blue crystal all over the wall. then I saw the most magical thing I ever seen a golden bubble floating above. and thats when i jump in. I've been there for 3 days. and yes I already seen my mermaid blue from hip as it went down to my violet tip tail that turn red as the light strike it.

The saddest thing is I've been there for 3 days. then after I decided to get back only to get lost in the forest for another 2 days walking around. Eating only berries and bananas. because lets face it I'm the last person you want to trust in direction. and when I reached home my mom didn't even notice that i've been gone for 5 god danm days.

I've decided to go back there from time to I discover that its only 3hrs walk! I mean i've been lost in 2days before so I left a mark by brainding the stem of the I also discover that below the moon pool there another tunnel that leads to another pool but it take one hour to reach the destination on normal swim but if I go all Mermaid it will only take less than a minute. and it was filled with gold and silver, from plate to crown and jewelry. and its has bigger space than the cave above. and it has two pool. I'm sure that even the professional diver can't come here because it has to much pressure.

the 2nd pool also has a tunnel to leading deep in the open ocean.

so deep that for the first time I've seen an Anglerfish upclose and personal. for the first time I feel like I won't get lost. that I can find my back even in close I belong fish that i see the I don't even know the fascinated me. even the sharks didn't attack me. have I mention that i can see as clear as day in the deepest darkest part of the is pretty cool to me.

I notice the longer I stay at the see the more I change.I become more beautiful... inhumanly beautiful...then the strength and speed change. that i have to hold myself back. and since i'am a loner I didn't have much problem with that.


	2. Me and My Power

After a month I'm gonna experience the moon in my skin. But this time as mermaid. and my god i didn't know that when the moon touch my skin that i'll go balisticaly crazy i mean i know what im doing but i have no control.

i discover that im get power as time goes by.

**Level 1**

**1. manipulate water (like cleo)**

**2. freeze things (like emma)**

**3. heat things or boil (like rikki)**

**4. jelly or crystallize (like bella)**

**5. metal manipulation, breakdown without heat and form it in another figure**

**6. grow plants fast**

i also discover that before i turn into fish very time i touch water in 10 sec. that i need to dry myself so i wont turn..now even if i swam for hours wont turn if i don't want to.i can still handle under water in my human form and swim faster than any human. But nothing compare to my mermaid form.

And you know what being me is difficult. because I didn't do research about myself.I don't have anyone to share my secrets to, no one to talk to.

I spend my days at sea. I made sure I'm done with all assignments before the school end. and I'm not worry about my mom. I mean she's there but she's barely home sometimes I think she a permanent of the hospital.

After 2 years,

im still lonely, i avoid people because of the fear that if i told them what i am. i'll get dissected as the word come out.

i spend the day at the cave covering it with tree and other plant so that no one can find it. but while covering it i didn't notice that the moon rise again and guess what happen i got moon struck again and this time i got another set of power

**Level 2**

**1. create wind / telekenesis**

**2. lightning**

**3. fire**

**4. turning water to stone**

**5. form metal with my mind/ materialize it**

**6. erase someones memory and implanted them a new one**

**7. command its like a compulsion**

**8. projection**

**9. appearance**

i receive them all at once. so i didn't go home or school until i master all of it. and it takes 2 weeks.

and my mom wouldn't find out if the school didn't call at home and tell her that i've been out for 2weeks.

and thankfully i know how to use window than the door. or else i'll be doomed!

because she barge in my room " why arent you at school in 2weeks" she said.

thanks to the blanket that cover me. i put a little much chickenpox on my skin

"sorry mom, i feel sick" i said. then uncover myself so she could see me.

"well, you better get a med" she said. with no hint of concern "do you know what your going to take?"said,mom

i nod my head to no.. then she write to her medical paper and order the maid to get some in the nearest pharmacy. then she step out the room as if nothing bads happening to me. thats what you get for having a doctor as a mother.i mean shes not getting paid to atleast pretend concern for her been like that ever since dad divorce her for a 24 yrs. old chick. the bitterness consume ignoring me because i remind her of dad.

And after 5 years. im 16 now

same story different version, i still avoided people,graduated in college, shockingly im the top in the class. so i did my best not to be notice by wearing ridiculous clothing. just to make myself ugly. coz i dont wanna receive unwanted attention. that if i had to roll on pig shit so people avoided me. i would do it..

my mom still ignoring me, telling me how much disappointed she is to me. and no matter how much i wanted to kill her . i cant cos shes still my mother. i still have my morals.

its Friday today, so after i get home from work and trow away my bags. i took off to the sea. swam with the dolphins. i slept in the pool and blocking the entrance of the cave with my stoning power. and if i can i would make this place my permanent home. instead of the big depressing house that i have.

have i mention that im feeding of the shark now. i dont know how it happen. im evolving i think. i got hungry and the shark is there. so yeah **i ate the poor shark.**

when i got home in Sunday noon, my Mom has been waiting for me. what a lovely surprise. note of sarcasm .

" and were have you been all this time?" she said

"out"

"out., where?" she said irritatedly

"in my friends house" i said. Completely lie but she doesnt need to know that. as i walk pass her upstairs to my room. only to be stop

"get back here! you bitch"she scream

i stop and turn around and said in my most creepiest calm voice with innocent face " for someone who never been part of my life for a long time. you sure demanded alot "

she was shock because for the first time i talk back. because she wasy so used to me taking the verbal abuse. so shock that she turn pale then turn red. that if didn't think that were serious here i would have been laughing on the floor. as i continue my way to my room.

"whatever, i just want you to know that we are moving"she called

"WHAT!?" i roar

" i said that i jus-"she was stopped

" i heard you the first time!"

" then we dont have problem , by the way start calling you so called weird friends and say goodbye we are leaving in 3days you dont have to go school " with a smile on her lips as she said

"uughh! im not going"i said "and where will you go. im gonna sell the house. hhmm?" she taunt me

i run out the house to the cave.i block it up with stonewalls

i've never felt pain like this before. i felt crush inside out. that dying sound so much appealing. next morning i felt numb & was like my emotion was reap out. i made sure that after i step out to block the entrance with stone and trees. im moving away from my real home. and probably never coming back again i thought

"where are we going anyway?"i said with my most coldest voice i could master. and looking at her with so much pierce and hatred. that could send anyone in hell.

"i-i-ita-italy" she stutter, whisper

" louder! cos I cant fucking hear you!" i scream through her face. she havent seen this side of me. and probably scare shitless. I so didnt know i have this side to. but right now i didnt give a fuck.

"italy," she whimper

"good,"i said and walk away to pack my things


	3. To Do List

i can feel my mom looking at me. but i guess its my turn now to ignore her. and if im not ignoring her im giving her a dirty eyes.

and the moment that the plane is about to land im ready to jump of my seat. i dont know what is it about me right now but i must have a ready to kill face. coz everyone in my path is moving away from me. and now that we were in the taxi i was bore to death. that im playing with the door lock and the window.

"thats the house that we're moving in" she stated.

i didnt acknowledge her. as i step out of the walk to the front door. and looking at her as if her existence disgust me. she walk pass me in a very calculating thinking that i would hit her if she made a wrong move. as we've made it inside. the house big and elegant. but to me it was just something that would keep me depress. nothing can be compare to my cave that has a moon pool and tunnel leading to 2 pool and has plenty of treasure.

sadden by the thought, i walk away from her finding a room with balcony. i didnt bring many thing. i just brought my laptop, ipod. cellphones (way many phone well its my hobby collecting it) and my books about mythical creature cos i already learn my lesson. i dont wanna go ballistic again. then the necklace that i made from the crystals in the cave. the only jewelry that i have. and last but not the least is my ATM card that has almost a billion on it. you ask where did that come from. well to tell you that my mom and dad are the only child of there family. so when grandma and grandpa on my mother side die the secretly made me there heir. and on my dad side grandma and grandpa will give me more than a billion but the made sure than i would receive it at the age of 18. secretly heir too..

and no i didnt bring any clothes. i just think that since im moving why not start a new life and be myself the gorgeous me that i've been trying to concealed. maybe i didnt have to try much after all resident of Italy are all good looking. and i didnt have to go to school after all i graduate in college business management at the age of 16 and Yeah i hate to brag but im a genious. and right now my goal in life are in my To Do List.

**To Do List:**

**1. Buy Clothes and dress that is sexy smart looking yet elegant category**

**2. Buy footwear That has a heels learn to work it out**

**3. Buy elegant looking bag. **_i mean there no point in wearing branded bag if it doesnt have a style or even worse trashy looking_

**4. Buy make-up**

**5. Learn to use make-up properly **_toughhest work ever_

**6. Be confident in my body**

**7. Buy swimsuit a sexy one**

**8. Buy a Sports car**

**9. Find the fastest way to sea.**

**10. Find a job that pay handsomely **_there no point in spending too much money. I should be able to make up with what i lost in my to do list_

**11. Try to find a moon pool**

**12. Practice the power, **_the more you practice the more stonger you get._

"jurdine! im stepping out" i called out from the door. thats right i only call her by the name now. i saw her cringe.i feel guilt but she deserve that. and i just dont care anymore.

i rented a car so i can go at the mall,

in the clothes stores. i try out many clothes and dress and i also try out many shoes .and bags... i mean for the first time i shop till i drop. and only to be stop when they barely fit in the car. but no worries i can get back on the things that i didnt get. now i can say i can put a line in my number 1,2,3 three down 9 more to go.

when i finally went home, Jurdine have a what the fuck look on her face. and ask " where did you get that " "i shop" i answer

" that an understatement" she said then I said " well if you were around you will also notice that i had a job and also i graduated in college at the age of 16. and it happen 2 months ago. and many would die to have me in there business that would pay alot just to have me sitting in there office. And now that you know can i go now because i have lots of important things to do than talk to you here " i almost believe that she look hurt. . . **almost**.. i side step her and went straight to my room.

the next day, i brought a make up that the sale me. but on her opinion i dont need it cos im already flawless. and she also endorse me to some hair product that will enhance its beauty. then i brought maybe 2 dozen of swimsuits and now that im done in the mall its time for the sports car. i almost die out of excitement. which is difficult according to the mythical book i read.

and when i got to the car shop im so excited that im jumping up out of joy literally. and when i saw the car of my dreams i hug it literally i mean to me its the cutest sports car ever its lotus elise series 2. then when i say " thats it i'll order one like this but i want it to be orange with black interior."

"its 15 days process and its 42,990 and you only have to pay 30% " the staff said with smug look on his face thinking that i cant afford it. and his manager looking at me with sympathy from beside him. " its ok i'll fully paid now. it but can you get me another staff. that was fit for this profession." i said and the staff frown at me and said " im sorry, im just kidding " "well too late, your a sales staff not a clown" i said . and i know his just being nice so he could get some commission.

the manager get back with another staff who is much more nice and not just to get commission. but to advice me in many ways possible.i mean he definitely know what his doing. and for that i am happy. and he do his job good i tip him 1000 which is more than happy to accept. and when he saw my name on the check he almost scream my name **Lillith Tempest Theodore** and thanks to my inhumane speed was able to stop him. im quite famous because Theodore name is one of the riches family in the world... oh.. let me correct top one to the most riches family. and since im a very close relative im always under the microscope. and my name Lillith Tempest Theodore rang a dinner bell to the media when i send someone to hospital and get spilling all my bag content and soaking it water my ipod included but the only thing i reason to the media is he soak my ipod with his drink so he deserve it after all my ipod has 5000 song plus...

" ssshhhh dont even think about trying to say it again " i murmurs to him

he just nod yes

" i will let go now you will not scream it. got it ? " i say he just nod again as i slowly let go

" well, now that we are done here im going. dont ever say it . dont even think of it " i used my command power. unaware that im being watch by six people. as i step out. and go home

who do you think they are?


	4. Demons Name

Aro's P.O.V

sitting in the throne room. waiting for something to happen

" It's. gonna be a cloudy afternoon later " Jane say.

" & I heard that there's gonna be new car arriving" Felix said.

now that they got my attention. I told them that " I think I need to see this car"

" Need a new car too. Felix inform Marcus that we're gonna need to see this new car. and collect dimetri and alec. " caius said.

I'm so we the staffs is looking at us as if we're crazy people. and since they know us they didn't comment and just start endorsing the new arrivals.

then the door burst open and reveal the girl 15-17 yrs old. who is as jolly as she try to hug the whole she told the staff how she wanted her how the staff try to insult her but epically she told him that " your a sales staff not a clown" sound like that & me and my companions watching as the scene unfold. well I guess that we know who's our dinner later.

there something about her but I didn't know yet I mean she have this inhuman aura that tell us shes a very powerful being, also inhuman beauty and different from the other vampire. it was like she surpass our she didnt act like shes trouble. which is good for all of us. and as the staff recieve the check almost sceam only to be stop by her and as i listen to her talking but what got my attention the most is how her eyes diliate as she say " dont ever say it . dont even think of it " then she walk out.

and me being me. got curious and touch the staffs hand only to find nothing about her. i have to ask alec to get the god damn check to find what makes this guy gaga.

only to find out our little demons name is lillith tempest theodore..

" dimetri, find her but do not approch her.. just keep track of her" i said

" what are you thinking? what if shes a threat to us?" caius said.

"that why i have her followed. to be sure" i said . and since we didnt see car that we like we went home.

even marcus had a spark in his he touch my six of us created a bond to her. its not mated bond. i also didnt was so force to let it go..

~~'~~~~~~~~

Review please


	5. Me Being FollowedWTF?

Ever since i step out of the shop i felt like I'm Being to my inhumane sense. i don't know how many but if they're expecting me to go straight home they got other thing coming. i lead them to the shore that's close to the forest. luckily there no people around so I'm able to see who's following me and i'll be able to confront him. knowing his not a who's gonna run after a car for miles and be able to keep up at the speed of i step out of the car. i said " show yourself" i said.. i got no reply. but i feel his looking at me.

" if you dont show yourself. i'll burn you where you stand now! " i growl

he show up in front of me. then push my back at the car that if im a human i'll probably have a broken since im already pissed. i shove my hand in his chest and grabbing a hold of his heart. we both stop and he look down and laugh.

" why the fuck are you following me?" i said

" your not getting anything from me kid..and if you planing to scare me. your doing it in a wrong way" he chuckle then i smirk and i set my other hand on fire then said " how do you like being roasted from the inside?" now he look scared as i smile at him. " you will stay here and wait for my return" i command him. he just nod. and get in my car and went home.

when i get back his still standing there looking scared than before. as a get close to him again " why are you following me" " i cant 'll kill me" he said

im getting irritated and just command it out of i found out that he is a vampire. and his king aro order him to follow me. i also discover that they have 3 king. and i wonder how did that work out and becoming interested in the i command him to take me with him and go to his so called kings.

when we gotten to the clock enter then we met a blond short girl probably 12 or 10 yrs old age red eye. and dimetri told me that its jane. as we enter the room with three thrones. and me being me ask " who is aro the dude that order this guy to follow me? " looking at the shock 3 king. and walking in front as if i own the place.

then the guy from the middle say " that would be me " " why is that?" i said.

" it just when we notice you in the shop its like your present demand respect and is like you are very powerful" he reply.. "powerful yes, but demand respect trust me i try to avoid people and they avoid me so yeah. not happening now." i said. and he flash in front inhumane speed then try to get a touch of my stop by the grip of my left hand then i lift my right hand and set it on fire.

" i don't like it when someone touching me"i said. then the room got another batch of 3 vamps.

then i felt frighten so i set a ring of fire around us. and materialize a big sword. no one move. as the guy sitting from left side of the throne stand and say "why don't we all calm down." "seriously how can i calm down when this dude I'm holding is trying to grab me? hhmmp? then everyone barge in." i said. then the blond sitting comfortably in his chair sneer " what are you? and if you didn't came this wont happen " as if I'm the reason this mess is happening.

"first of all i wouldn't be here if this asshole didn't send someone to follow me" as i let go of aro then turn my attention to the blond vampire and said "what i am is for me to know only and for me to dot dot dot " then the big guy howl " you just got burn!" the everyone laugh. as the blond guy. glare at the big guy that immediately shut up. "excuse me i get your name or am i gonna call you by nickname?" i said.

"oh! before we gave you their name tell me first there nickname "aro said. as i look at him incredulously.

i step beside him as i pointer to everyone saying they'er nickname " Brunette dude, blond dude, big guy, jane look alike. . . .now the name" as they gave me they're name after having a good laugh except caius.

aro ask me "what are you, my dear?" " well since you ask nicely i'll tell you"i said as i receive a glare from caius. smile at him i whisper to aro made sure that no one heard me " I'm a mermaid" "want to piss caius more?" he whisper back..i just nod."lets laugh together" then i thumbs up. as our laugh booming on the room and everyone looking at us with interest and curiosity. to aros surprise the unfeeling Marcus got curious and joining our conversion and we whisper what I am and tell him our plan to piss of someone then he said that his planning to join aro was to shock that his jaw drop on the floor and looking at his brother with wide if he wasn't to me as if I'm goddess.

then Marcus spoke " when I first laid eyes on you it was as if you haven't met a person and your irritated to only one that is connected to you " " hmm. I'm kinda serious when i said that I avoided people. and this certain person took me to the place I love the most" I say

" what is this place that got you so captivated?" aro ask softly. "I'll just show you both". then I grab a hold of their hands and projecting them the cave full of crystal and the moon pool then the tunnel leading to another 2pool and cave that was filled with gold and silver and gems then the open sea and the sea has to offer and its undying beauty. unknowing to us caius is walking toward us and touch me bare shoulder seeing everything that Im projecting the other 2.

" truly, magnificent " Marcus said with smile on his lips.

" yes, that's the most beautiful things I've seen in my existence" aro said lifting my hand and said " why can't I see your thoughts" I shrugged and said "maybe its my kind of thing" and we notice that Caius is still holding me. then he ask me nicely "what are you?" "I'm a Mermaid "I loudly before he could react. Jane slam to me and hug me tightly. and beg me to show her what I look like. " first I need a couch then a glass of water."I said but before I get is in front of me. I sit and pour the water in my head. "I thought your gonna drink it" Felix mutter. and I let myself become a Mermaid. everyone is awed then everyone want to touch me that their pushing each other "HOLD! if guys wanna touch me get in line no need to kill each other"I said. then everyone get in line. then after the last one. aro said "I never seen or meet your kind I heard that they are cruel & ruthless." "then thankfully that I haven't met anyone of my kind. and Aro seriously. I may have anger issue but I assure you that it was inborn" in my lecturing type of make him paler than he already are.

making Caius and Marcus laugh.

then turning myself in human form again. then looking at my watch

"Oh! my fucking god. I need to get home now." I panic.

"what?.why?." Caius said as if he doesn't want me to go.

"well,tomorrow I'll have big day. hopefully find a job that I want." I said. "If you dont mind me asking what job are you looking child?" Marcus ask.

"anything that has to do with business and negotiation."i said.

"business my ass and negotiation what do you know about that" Caius say

"well caius, you may not believe but i graduate in college at the age of 16 which is 2 moths ago. now. if you all excuse me. i need to go home. asshole"i said as i walk pass him bumping him with force that move him 3 ft. from me. shocking everyone because they know im strong but not that strong.

" Wait!" marcus say. . as i stop from stepping out of the door then look through my shoulder waiting for him to continue. " Your hired, you can start tomorrow, " Marcus said. " well can ask how much im getting paid? because i wanna make up for the money that i spend today. and what time should i come?how many hrs. am i gonna work?" i ask. "15,000 every 10days then you can come at 3p.m. and your free as soon as done with the paper work and meeting and your so called negotiating skill" he replied "15,000 for 10 days? And i'll hold you to im free as soon as im done" said back "of course we're serious my dear." aro said."Yay! but i still need to go home im kinda tired..I expect you not to send someone to follow me" i said i hug him and marcus. they were standing as if they dont know their gonna do. as i was about to walk out of the door. " what? no hug for us" felix said

i walk back and hug everyone except caius and kiss jane on cheek.

"don't ever do that again to me again" cauis said. i reply " do what again?" as if i didnt know

"shoving me like that!" he sneer. "i'll take it as an invitation" i smirk and wink.. then we both give a sadistic laugh..and hug him and he hug back . Everyone looking at us like were psychopath. maybe we both are. as i walk out the door. this time no one stop me. then the last i heard is marcus telling them " caiuse finally met his match" "its fun having someone with enough backbone to talk back. and i adore the kid already"caius said

on my way home, i felt great maybe this is what it feels like to have a friends.

_what a day_

__Don't Forget Review


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning, theirs nobody in the house. all by myself. so i decided to go for a swim. and try to find a secluded moon pool. and get back in an hour before my work time. and maybe i could grab a bit.

as i went below the sea and going to every tunnel in sea italy has to offer. but still no luck so i decided to grab a bite of the shark then dispose its body. and yeah im in good mood since i fed i didn't feel to grumpy. then i go deep diving meaning go deep that even the professional diver cant go. but i can only go that deep if im in my mermaid form. and get fossil and remains of whatevers down there. so my time wont be wasted to meaningless swimming. I found 8 very old maybe a thousand yrs old that would cause a million even in black-market and probably get double in legal. i would have put it in my cave shelfs but i can still keep it till i get back.

then i decided to get home and get ready for work. it would probably be a long day. i decided wrap it in rubber sheets then to bring the fossil to my office for further inspection. and bring a camera to take picture later so i can bid it online.

as i arrive to clock tower, jane met me at the entrance. took me to the trio just to inform them that im already here. then to my office and given me tons of paper to work on. that if im a human it would make me sleep in my office for im not a human and even if i am what i am. it would that an hour if im not a genius. so yeah im bragging that im not human and i am a it only takes me 45min.

as i got done with my last paper. i relax myself and close my eye for a minute or two. and the door open and they step inside but i didnt open my eyes. cos i already recognize them its caius, marcus and aro.

then cauis decided to open his mouth " and here we thought that you were working but here we are seeing your probably dreaming" voice full of sarcsm

" well, sweetheart. why dont you check it?im as in nothing left to do" i said in my very bored voice

" and that brother is what we call outstanding." marcus dish to caius to everyones surprise

"then what are you still doing here, Lillith?"aro said " waiting for your secretary to pick it up and deliver it to you you can all sign it. then after that im gonna hang out with jane if shes available or anyone i can find."i said opening my eyes and looking at the fossil in my desk racing them so i can compare them. trying to estimate the price to start a bid.

" my dear, what is that?"marcus ask as he flash next to me. in a very interested manner

"its just a fossil i pick up before i got here. this probably 2900 yrs old." i replied

he ask me "how do you know that?" everyone got curious and flash next to me. i wave my hand for them to come closer handing each a piece "see the sand like texture,the sand-ish it is the more younger it is and aro thats 480 + old then as they become smooth like this the older they are cos there stuck in sea that long that the sand become part of them. then the 2nd way to recognize them is smell them but make sure you wont drop it " i point out. then we hear 19 human arriving i thought the their probably working here "well the dinner is here. do you want to join us? what do mermaid eat?" caius ask me " i ate sharks and human food but i havent taste a human before. and if ever i join will i be safe?. i mean i can burn you all at once but i dont wanna hurt any of you" i feelings.

" you wont be in dangered you smell didnt smell like food to im saying is that you smell fantastic but not as a food it was like a perfume" aro said

" Okay im in, but you need to know that i drink blood and eat flesh, i dont wanna freak you guys up when i start chewing people and i dont have extra clothes with me in case the blood stained my dress" i said to them

"its okay, i got you tempest." caius said. and that when i grab him in the neck and said in my deadliest voice " call me that again i will rip you limb from limb, nerve per nerve until you brains break down and bless you a moment of passing out only to be put back together and have a rude awakening and im going to do it again and you feel nothing at all. got it?"while looking at him in the eyes telling him im serious. and seeing his eyes have excitement not fear;

while aro and marcus gulp. then aro said in seriously scared voice "brother dont get yourself killed, stop provoking her" "i'll take that as invitation, tempest" he he push my hand away from his bear hug me and we laugh. marcus and aro are silently talking about how crazy we are. then aro said " your really creepy" "thank you" i replied.

caius ask me "are you my long lost sister?or are you my girl version or better my other half" of course i didnt catch the double meaning as he put me down and wrap his arm in my shoulder and i wrap my arm in his waist " the answer in that can be one of the two but if your having difficult time picking you can chose both " we made are way to the throne room or should i say dinning room. as aro played the welcoming host. i must say i love the taste of human blood and flesh better than the sharks. then after the dinner. i offer to be the cleaner. as we filied the body to the right side of the room. i order 1 bucket of water. as i lift the body from the floor with my air bending power/ telekinesis and position the water above the body to prevent the smell of the burning flesh then when im done they all turn to dust.

" how many powers do you have, Lillith" aro ask i say "15 discovered and the undiscover is unknown" i reply. everyone looking at me as if im the most deadliest person that ever live. maybe iam. caius is the only one that was looking at me with proud smile. i smile back. after an hour of hanging around i decided to call it a day. taking everyones number and picture with me. before i go.

but the thing i did to caius spread like a fire,that it was an unspoken rule that only caius can call me **tempest**. since no one can match my temper and attitude other than caius.

and no one can match his other than me.

vote and comment guys


	7. Chapter 7

after 6 months,

Aro, Me, Caius and Marcus are become the friends that I never have close that we call each other brothers and even offer me a throne with them. I just politely them I'm not one of them but I could accept being their very day they ask me to rule with them.

"you know almost everyone would be thrilled at the offer. why are you even declining?" aro said

"i not like everyone and to think that you already notice that..i have several reason why i declined. 1. im not a vampire, who would want to respect the kings that lets other species to rule them. 2. i don't want to rule, too much responsibilities 3. when i turn 18 i plan to travel, maybe try to find my own kind" i reply

the trio look heartbroken, but it pains me the all grown to me.

thats the last time they offer me a thone. we still hang out and eat together.

and that night when i go for a swim. i met a 200 yrs old mermaid that have black scale hip to tip of her took me to her beautiful cave, and i ask her "what power do you have" "jelly to crystallize then turn water to stone and materializing stone from dry surface" "wow"i reply. acting as if i still dont have one. who knows what shes gonna do if she find out i have to many.

"but i must tell you that you,wont be affected by lunar alignment if you if you already receive your 2nd batch of power" she told.

" whats a lunar alignment?"i asked

"lunar alignment is the alignment of earth moon and other 9 planets. you will be strip of your power and turn you to you touch water in moonlight. its also irreversible. and if you receive batch two of your power. it will served as your immunity to the lunar alignment." she stated.

"is that a bad thing?"i reply

"for me i miss it. want to be a human again."she said with sadness.

she also say "if you receive the 3rd batch you'll become immortal" im to stun replied then i told her that my mom is probably looking for me now cause its getting late. as i speed of home and i couldn't close my just a blink. thinking of immortality. i know that shes not lying i could feel it. maybe its part of the power that i didn't discover yet. when the sunrise. i fix myself for work.

as i speed up to clock tower, and jump of the car and as i step inside i dash to the throne room. they were just sitting there bored to death. as i slam the door open.

"you wont guess what i found out last night!"i said

"what happen last night?" concern caius said. . as i told the i met another mermaid and what i found out.

they were happy for me, and finally told me that we were going to be sister for eternity.

And on my 18 birthday, the moon will rise

and im planing do moon bathing, this night for birthday celebration, only to be moon struck and receive the 3rd batch

**Level 3**

** 1. Shield for mind and invincible walls**

**2. Illusion**

**3. Create tornado**

**4. Create Fire tornado and heat wave**

**5. Language **

**6. Telepath**

**7. invincibility or bieng invincible**

**8. Pointing someone. all i need is a map**

**9. touch of death**

**10. Resurrection**

**11. Paralyze**

**12. Knowledge **

i dont know how i master the power i havent even use i just know i have this power and it as soon as i receive it. maybe its an instinct. or my power as knowledge.

then the trio approach me.

"is there other way to stop you sister? i really dont want you to go" marcus said.

" i would go for a while. its not like i'll be gone forever."i said

"but we will mis you.i'll be as bore before we met you and i dont want that to happen" caius said

" and i still cant annoy you with asking to rule with us anymore. sister. and you'll be alone. the world is a very frightening place." aro said

" and thankfully im a very powerfull creature" i replied

"tempest can you please stay just few weeks so we can have bonding" caius pout.

" of course brother, im planning leave in 2weeks. im just arranging some paper for the house i bought i Australia. and by the way you could always visit me. if you all miss me that much"i said group hugging then.

we had so much fun together, for the 12 days we spend together and they even join me in the sea.

then in my last 2 days we decided we spend time in the castle. only to find out they were under attack. i was so furious that everyone in my path that isn't a volturi died.

And when i reach the throne room there are 36 invaders "**enough!**"i growl

everyone stop. then i commanded "everyone part of volturi. get in the throne side" i sneer

they all followed. then i ask the trio "who do you want to stay for questioning or should i say torture?" while paralysing the attackers.

as they began to point out. and i ask felix to move them. then i let the other move only to be ripped out by me as i created tornado fire in the throne room and throw the body parts there.

" who do we lost?"i asked

" jane alec demetri" marcus said. as i sob.

" does anyone knows where they die?" i ask everyone nod their head.

"please take me there. and heidi bring me 4 big blanket" i order

as i we found where they die i start resurrect them one by one and covering them with blanket. i hug jane tightly until she gain consciousness.

i found the trio " im going to build an invincible shield around the castle. no supernatural creature can step here without permission. and shield blocker inside, everyone who step in invited will be powerless the only one whos able to use power is you guys. and im going to sheild everyone too. so no one can use power against them. other than the 3 of you" i stated. as the three of them nod.

the next day, im at the air port as i say good bye to everyone


End file.
